OMG THERE ARE 2 ISABELLAS
by princass
Summary: Ever wonder who was Bella's bff before she movd to Forkes will you about to find out.Izzy and Bella look the same but ther are nothing alike,but one thing ther are bothe madly in love with Vampires I DO NOT OWNE TWILIGHT
1. An old friend

Today I was supposed to go on a camping trip with Charlie apparently he wants to spend time with me. I can't see Edward the whole time because it's going to be sunny outside.

So there was no way I could take to him.

"So are you excited" Charlie said "yup" I said giving a fake smile "If you call not seeing your boyfriend for the whole weekend exited the yes I am very exited!" I thought

We were about to leave Charlie was putting ever thing in to the car. When Edward cam to say goodbye "It's ok love it's only a weekend" he made it sound like nothing "A very long weekend I mite add" I added "Then this should make you feel better" he kissed me and dropped some ting in to my hand I looked down to see what it was, It was a cell phone "You know I don't like you buying me things" I groaned "I know love but I couldn't help it" I couldn't be mad at him for this one so I just kissed him he stopped me and looked it to my eyes. I can't believe I deserved him "Charlie is coming I have to go. Be good Bella I have to go." And just like that he was gone Charlie finally got the last of his stuff wall I was looking at the cell Edward got me the screen saver was pic of me and Edward at his house. I looked throw the contacts and there was of cores Edward and all of the Cullen's when I went to the pictures there some of Alice and Emmett posing as if they were super models. I started to laugh, then my phone started to play pocketful of sunshine and a pic of Alice sticking out her tongue I answered it and Alice's voice cane on "Bella you saw the pictures I new you would laugh. We put songs in to you phone so you would know it was us by the song and the pic's. And you can call any one frome a cross the world so you could always reach us."everthing became silent for a moment Alice must be having a vision I thought "Bella Charlie is on his way we all love you bye" she hung up the phone on me "Come on Bells we wave to go." "Coming!" I screamed "Were did you get the phone Bells" he asked "Edward" I said he didn't say any thing

he gust got in the car so I got in the back so I could lie-down. I was looking throw the song when I saw the song when one of the songs that I could download was Before I Forget By Slipknot. Then it heat me I could call Izzy I miss her so much I wonder what she is doing I started putting in her number and started texting Sup Izzy it Bella I havint seen you in 4 ever how have you been Wall I was waiting looked around and I gust say cows so nothing entrusting when my cell vibrated _OMG Bella how wave you beentell me what it is like in Forks _I have 2 words cold and green and I have been fine beat actually I HAVE A BOYFREIND AND A HOT ONE AT THAT _ Holyur it is a miracle!!! I am so proud of you Bellabean what's his name? have you guys bowchica wowed yet and how log have you two been dating???????????????????_

Izzy was been my friend seens we where five she is and will always be my best friend right next to Alice of course, but Izzy and I where nothing alike people tell us we look the same except she is a dirty blond and Izzy is totally free spirited the only thing we had in comen was READING He's name is Edward and no we didn't do the bowchica wowed he doesn't want to and we have been dating for 3 years am wondering who's you flavor of the week _Try flavor of 3 years Alexander is the HOTEST THING ON EARTH I LOVE HIM BELLS HE IS ABSULUTLY AMAZING I WANT TO SPED ALL OF A TERATY WITH HIM _ WOW ……..That is exactly the way I feel about Edward God I wiss him already _ What I thought you where at home _

The car stopped and we were already at the site it was lot34 nope im camping with my dad at some camping place called Willem State (it's a made up place I think)

_OMG Bella I'm there to and I'm at__lot 35_

OMFG


	2. You changed

I ran out of the car. I could not believe Izzy was here. I looked at the lot next to aware there was Izzy standing next to her Mum's car. Izzy's Dad died from cancer when here Mum was still pregnant. Izzy never takes about him because she doesn't even now him so it as just been her and her Mum. I couldn't contain my excitement I ran over to her and hugged her she happily hugged back "I missed you so much tell me every thing about Edward and why won't he do the bow chicka wow with you yet." Izzy said I let go of her and Izzy's Mom came "Hi Bella I haven't seen you in along time how have you been?" she said putting up the tent "Great Mrs. Hoffman me and my Dad have the lot right next door" I said Izzy's Mum was warring army pants and a long sleeve green shirt she had black hair unlike her Daughter Izzy got her senesce of adventure from her Mum "I think she knows that Bells Hi Beath" My dad said smiling at her she just shyly smiled beck "Hi Mr. Swan" Izzy said for her Mum "Why don't you girls go down by the lake wile I talk to Bella's Father" Mrs. Hoffman said so we did exactly that "What's up with them?" I asked Izzy just shrugged "Who knows and who cares answer my question!" she screamed "You would love him he is so hot and he is so sweet. He wants to not have sex because he wants to get married first." I explained she had a blank expression on her face "That is so BOURING!" She scrammed I just rolled my eyes "So tell me about Alexander what is he like have any tattoos, persings, emo, punk, rocker, drummer, player, don't tell me another pretend Vampire!" I said to Izzy is in love with vamps in fact right know she is warring an I rather be a Vampire then a Princess T-shirt "He I so amazing it is practically in possible not to love him! He is so funny he love all the bands and books I love. Bells he is the one." I felt my jay drop I have never thought that thus words will come out of my best friends mouth last time I checked she was down to a tree ,but I guess that's what love dose to you .I had to smirk like Edward always did to me "You changed a lot Bella" she just laughed I just realized it sounded like bells "You changed too your laugh is so different" I side "Ok enough with the sad let go in the water." She said before she juoed in I just laughed and jumped in with her. We continued to ask each other questions apparently I missed a lot when I was gone. Izzy moved to a non sunny place because her mom got a job offer there that's where she meet Alexander and his family the Vega's Alexander and his twin sis Ashley are Zane and Tally kids and Nikki and Cam the adopted kids and Kellan is Zane's sisters kid apparently his parents did in a car accident. I told her all about the Cullens how Alice loves shopping, Emmett is a big teddy bear, Rose is kind of mean to me but she cares, Esme is a mother figure, Carlisle is a docter and I don't have to worry about actually have to cost much, and that she would love Jasper he is a EMOtional guy. It was already twilight so we hade to come back to the camp site Charlie and Beath got every thing ready and where making BBQ "It's about time you guy's came over her we were about to call a search party" Mrs. Hoffman said she was standing next to Charlie in a chare. "The water was amazing" Izzy said I was beginning to miss Edward so pulled out me cell and started texting him 

I miss you so much what are you up to?? 

_I miss you to love im so bored with out are you having fun _

This place is no fun without you I wish you where here 

_Sorry love but sadly I can't come because you and Charlie are sharing a tent so I can't _

I was about to responded when Izzy garbed my cell from my hands "Oh Edward I wonder what he is doing" Izzy said "Give me back the phone Izz" I said "Do you want to see if Edward and Alexander can tell the diffract between me and you" Izzy said smirking "I Know that I'm going to regret this but let's do this"


	3. Prank Calls

( Bpove)

I told Izzy that I would need a minuet alone too talk to Edward and then I would pretend to fall and then she would start talking. I put in Edwards number and he picked up on the first ring "Hi Bella, Love"

Edward said "Hi Edward I wanted to call you to tell Alice not to see the future to be surprised this weekend I want to be surprised" I said it a minuet before any one said any thing I could her the phone move around until Edward said "Ok love what ever you want" I smiled and I dropped the phone on the floor Izzy picked up the phone and started talking

(Iprov)

"Bella ,love are you ok" Edward said I using Bella's confused voice "I'm fine" I said "Or you sheer love" Edward sounded worried he was one of those people that worried way too much isn't he "I'm fine a swear" I said using Bella's laugh "You now how much I worry" he said "Yea" I said "The other resin I called is to tell you that" I paused fore dramatic affect and looked at Bella she looked like she was going to laughed her ass off I finally said "I'm bi" there was this really long silence Me and Bells just looked at each other and we burst out laughing "Edward you sounded like you had a heartache are you still her" I said "Hey you scared me" Edward chuckled "All right I'll see you later by " I said "By, Love" I closed the phone "All the time he had no idea that it was me" I said sticking out my tong she did the same instead she crossed her arms and looked a way

"Now it's you tern" I said looking at Bells got my phone out and dilled his number and put the phone in Bella's face

(Bprove)

I took the phone from Izz it was my tern. I now if I was going to act like Izzy I was going to need some confidence. I took a deep breath and the phone was still ringing and then a Alexander picked up "Hey Izz how's the trip" he asked "It's great I just wanted to tell you some thing important" I said in Izzy's worried voice "What did you do" he said "It's not what I did it's what you did" I paused to look at Izzy she knew what I was going to say she covered her mouth from laughing

"I'm Pregnant" I said there was a long pause "That's not possible" he sounded scared which was funny I couldn't help it I burst out in laughter so did Izzy "I'm playing with you silly" I said he took a say of relief mixed in with laughter "Is that all you wanted to tell me?" he asked "NO I also wanted to tell you I love you "I said looking at Izzy she blushed a little and bit her lip "I love you too Izz" he said this made me tink that this was it me and Izzy both found people to love and this was our happy ending "Girls can you come her we want to talk to you." scram from out side our tint "Buy I have to go" I said "ok buy" he said and I hang up the phone Charlie was sitting on one of the pull out char Beath was behind him they looked at each other when I noticed that ther was a ring on Beath's "Me and Beath are getting married" Charlie said

Me and Izzy where speechless don't get me wrong I loved Beath and I was so happy that Charlie found someone, but what about Edward and Izzy's Alexander. "We compromise that we are going to live in Forks." Beath said at that minuet I looked at Izzy she had this sad and mad look on her face she crunched her stomach and started to run toureds the water I started to fun after her was I was shocked that I didn't fall but as soon as she got near the water she fell on her knees and started to cry "I can't do this Bells not to him not again you promised Bella that I wouldn't get hurt again you lied to me didn't you." I couldn't answer her I didn't want to and I didn't now how to "Answer me demit!" she screamed I grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at me "NO Izzy not again we are going to fix this I have spoken to Alexander he sounds like he would do any thing for you I am shier that moving wont stop him" I said Izzy looked at me with innocent eyes "I hope you right Bells" she said and the hugged me now it was her tern to be the kid

(I pov)

As soon as my Mum said thous words all the thing she said just kept running throw my head Forks I had had started to almost just almost hated a word so much then HIS name. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest but Bella did come me down a bit . I just can't go throw that again never again

**So what did you think who is HIM all in do time? And will Alexander move to forks? Thanks for reading and pleas review **


	4. A Smoke

(Bella Pro)

Izzy was on the phone with Alexander after I got her back to the cape site she said not to ask any questions in till she gets back. So now I was staring at Charlie and Izzy's Mum .They were sitting on the lawn chairs still quietly talking. Izzy came back looking happier he probably said he would come too.

"Ok-" Izzy said grabbing a chair next to mine "how did this happen?"

"Well hun we met at a convention in-" Izzy's Mum began but Izzy introupted

"Like Step Brothers."Izzy said we all looked at her weird she just shrugged

"Yes hun in Seattle as I was saying we started talking and well we had an online relationship ever sense." Izzy's Mum finished

"So this was all planed." I said filling kind of used

"Well yes hun but.." Izzys Mum said but Charlie finished her sentince

"We thought it would be nice for you girls to reconnect." Charlie said

"But Mum what are we going to do about the house?"Izzy said

"Well honey the house is already on the market and I have the movers there and they're going to drop of our stuff at our new home." Izzy's Mum said wow it sounded like they had everything planed

"Well then." Izzy said sounding speechless

"We can leave tomorrow if you girls want?" Charlie asked we both nodded

"Can we get owe own tent?" Izzy asked

"I don't see why not." Charlie said

"Yes!" Izzy said grabed my hand and rant to the tent I felt like a rag doll

"Night Mum, Night new Dad!" Izzy said and throw me into the tent and jumped in I would kill to see Charlie's reaction by Izzy calling Charlie 'New Dad' but I was already in the tent

"Soo new sis Alexander is going to move to Forks can you believe it just when I thought he couldn't get any more sweet! His dad is going to let him stay with a family there and I am so existed. OMG what are we going to wear!"Izzy said in like one breath

"Wow Wow what is this WE I already had my first day." I said Izzy rolled her eyes

"We have to wear the same out fits silly it going to be fun to see ever one reaction." Izzy said smirking I shied there was no way to say no

"So what is Forks like?" Izzy asked

"Three word cloudy, rainy, and green." I said we both started laughing Izzy has never been to cloudy place before she has always lived somewhere sunny

"Sounds fun." Izzy said bring out her iPod and connected it to the potable speakers and put on Decoy by Paramore we both started nodding and singing to the song we laughed just for the fun of laughing man I missed her. The night went on like this us talking about old times what book we were reading at the time she was reading _Morganville Vampires_ the 6th one and I was reading a book called _Immortal _that I got from the library a few days ago we both fell asleep after that beside it was too much excitement for one day .

*********In the Morning***********

(Izzy's Prov)

I woke up I stood on one hand rubbed my left eye and looked around. Bells was asleep she was talking 'Um Edward' she said I laughed and sat on her back and started jumping up and down

"Come on sis get up!" I said she groaned and rolled over bopping me on the floor

"Ow." I said getting up "come on I want to get to the showers before there is a crowed" Bella slowly got up

"Fine but you get the clothes." she said and sat on the blow out bed. I was getting the clothes I got the same looking jeans and the same looking shirt exempt a Black one and a Blue one and two towels and the shampoos and conditioner.

"Come on." I said and grabbed her hand and went to the showers great no line I pushed her in a shower and I went in mine took a quick shower and put on the clothes and got out. Bella was wearing the Blake one and I was wearing the Blue one it look weird we took of the shirts I put on Bella's and she put on mine.

When we got back my new Dad and Mum where packing the cars and the tents where gone.

"Can Bells and I go in Mum's car? Because I would fell weird in the back of a cop car." I asked

"Sure." Dad said ( Izzy is going to call Charlie Dad now since you know she never had one.)

"I call Drive!"I scram

"What." Bella said confused

"You know when people say 'Shoot Gun!' I say drive" I said

"Ok than I guess I'm getting shoot guns." Bells said we got in to the car and drive put on the radios one of my fave songs

Hotel Room Service by Pitbull

**I want everybody to stop what they're doing. Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise...  
Meet me at the hotel room** I began to sing and Bella looked at me like I had a second head.

**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn. **I began to danceand so did Bells we both started singing along we scram   
**Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.**we made that vroom noise**  
with them fingers in yo mouth or open up yo blouse,  
and pull that g-sting down south (ouhh)  
OK shawty, 1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party.  
if your girl ain't with it, I got somebody,  
and by nature she's naughty.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gooshy stuff.  
Ima tell you what we gon' do,  
2 + 2, i'm gon' undress you. **We began to count with our fingers **  
Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me.  
Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! But first...**

she like that freaky stuff  
2 and the O, 1 in the eye,  
that kinkee stuff, you nasty,  
but I like your type  
and like T.I. it's whatever you like.  
Bring your girls,  
it's whatever tonight,  
your man just left,  
i'm the plumber tonight,  
let me check your pipes,  
oh, you're the healthy type.  
Well, here goes some egg whites.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gooshy stuff,  
let me tell you what we gon' do.  
2 + 2, i'm gonna undress you.  
Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me.  
Then we're gon' go 4 and 4,  
we gon' freak some more, but first!

after party in hotel lobby,  
then we off to the room like voom,

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.

The ride went on like that until I wanted to stop at a store in Seattle. I called my Mum and told her that I was going to the store really fast I stopped at the closes store and got of the car Bells came with. Bella was picking out a drink I got Big Read and she got Root Beer.

"Can I get three packs of cigarettes." I said the guy behing the counter got wide eyed

"Girl are you shear you want that many I mean I don't think you could smock all of them by yourself" he said

"Dude I'm not paying you to give me life advice. So I advise you to just give me the ciggs." I said giving him the money for the sodas too he handed me the cigarettes and the sodas

"Thank you." I said turning around and grabbing Bells hand and whent to the car

"You still smoke." Bella said it sounded more like a statmint

"Yea Bells it's the only thing that comes me down you know that." I said hiding it in my backpack man did me and that backpack go throw alot of shit

"Yea you right i hadn't had a smoke in like three years." she said and scofed

"It's a perfact time to start." I said with a smirk

**ok what did you guys think i know it has been like 4 ever Sooooo please comment pleaseeee**


End file.
